


MakerPreserve Me

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Demon mind tricks, Demons, Desiredemons, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Sex, Skyhold, lyrium withdrawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finally attempts to get some rest after going through reports at skyhold for days. Unfortunately ex-Templars have nightmares. And without lyrium it's worse. A view of one of Cullen's nightmares from kinloch hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakerPreserve Me

An ominous storm was brewing just one mountain range over. The stone illuminated with each flash of lightening, quickly followed by crashes of thunder echoing off every wall in Skyhold. 

Cullen was beyond exhausted. Unable to sleep for almost 3 days. Finally, he may just get a few hours to take the edge off. Just as he drifted to sleep the rain began its assault on the fortress. 

"Cullen! Why do you look at me like that all the time?"

Cullen looked around the room in utter, confusion. He was in Kinloch hold's grand library. He attempted to pinch himself to see if he were dreaming and discover he was in full Templar armor. 

"Cullen?" The voice called again followed by a sweet giggle. 

He looked up. There stood Solana Amell, just as Cullen had remembered her all those years ago. Her long hair braided neatly and tossed over her shoulder. The dark green robes embellished with gold. That adorable giggle she always did, made his cheeks red and his heart race. 

She turned her attention towards the nearby bookshelf. Standing on her tip toes, she reached for one of the larger volumes on transfiguration. Cullen rushed to her side and grabbed the book down. Presenting it with shaking hands, his face was burning. Even his ears felt hot when their fingers touched, and he swore he could feel the warmth of her hand through his gauntlets, as she took it from his grasp. 

"Such A gentleman my sweet Templar is." She giggled. "Perhaps, you deserve something in return for your chivalry." A wicked grin tugged at her lips. 

Suddenly she pushed him back into a chair. Looking down, Cullen gasped, seeing that he was completely naked now. Whipping his head back up at her, his heart skipped a beat, when he discover she was naked as well. His eyes went straight to her full breasts, and the dark curls at the apex of her thighs offset her delicate pale body. She stood before him in all her glory. All his late night fantasies of what lay beneath those robes revealed so suddenly, had overwhelmed his senses. He couldn't even speak before she was straddling his hips as she climbed onto his lap.  
He moaned when her fingers gripped his throbbing erection. 

"Is this what you wanted Cullen?" She whispered seductively into his blush tipped ear. "You wanted to fuck me? Fill me?"

He tried to speak, but the words were blocked from reaching his lips, by an anxious lump in his throat. 

She began rubbing his crown against her entrance. A devilish grin spread to her lips. Cullen managed to swallow the lump in his throat and speak. Although it was hardly a well formed sentence.

"Solana...I...umm...I...we"

She speared herself onto his length, and let out a loud moan. Sheathing him in one swift motion, had ended his stuttering babble.

"Sweet maker!" He threw his head back and groaned as she bounced up and down on his lap. It was far more glorious, than any of his wildest dreams. Nothing could compare to the feeling of her surrounding him. The way her velvet, walls sucked at his length. Her nipples, rosy pink, and perky, brushed across his chest. The sounds she made, more animal-like than human. Her wetness dripped down his shaft, and he groaned when she began to gyrate in perfectly executed circles with her hips. 

He wasn't going to last long. Already, his gut tightened as he felt his release approaching. 

His head still back, he opened his eyes. A sudden nervousness washed over him and the light hair on his arms and neck stood up. They weren't in kinloch anymore. The room was dark, endless. Purple smoke and flames surrounded them. He could feel the fire burn as it licked at his legs. 

Looking back at the woman before him. Her face distorted. Horns rose from her forehead and curled around behind her. Her skin turned a shade of lavender. That beautiful dark hair burst into flames the same purple hues of those in the room. And those beautiful green eyes had turned black and lifeless. 

"Tell me you want me Cullen!" She said thrusting herself upon his length faster and deeper. 

He moaned uncontrollably, as she masterfully, worked Cullen closer to his end. His eyes were heavy with lust. He closed his eyes, and when he again opened them, Solana was moaning angelically. Soft, loving rolls of her hips. Her face flushed and a gentle smile on her lips. 

Then another blink and it was pure horror as he watched the desire demon riding him like a sex crazed beast. Her sharp nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. He winced in pain, and gripped the arms of the chair with all his strength. 

"Cullen! Give yourself to me!" 

His eyes clamped shut as he desperately tried to regain himself from the desire consuming his every thought. Blood dripped down his back, stemming from the razor-like talons embedded in his shoulders. 

"Surrender!" The voice of Solana overlapped by a demonic voice. 

"No!" He screamed, throwing her off of him. He tried to stand, but his head pounded so hard, he was forced to his knees. "Damn you demon and your mind games!" He cursed pressing his palms into his eye sockets. 

"Though all before me is shadow, 

Yet shall the Maker be my guide.

I shall... not...." He struggled to recite his prayers. 

The desire demon attempted to prevent him from finishing, by crying, but he pressed on. Even when the sounds of Solana's agonizing crying tore at his heart. 

"Cullen why did you hurt me?...Your sweet Solana?" Her voice shifting from Solana's to the wicked echoing voice of the desire demon. 

"Be gone demon!" He yelled and forced himself to continue the grounding chant. 

"...For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light

And nothing that he has wrought shall be lost."

Even though he had finished, his head felt like it was going to explode. Grabbing two handfuls of his hair, he pulled hard, trying to transfer the pain elsewhere. A loud scream rose from his lungs just as the unbearable torture swallowed him in complete darkness. 

Suddenly Cullen sat up in bed. The sheets were soaked from sweat pouring down his body. He felt trapped. As if he were locked in the magical prison just outside the harrowing chamber. He was reliving every tortured feeling over again. The loft he slept in seemed to be caving in on him. Voices, screaming, pleading, echoed in his head. No matter how he willed himself they would not stop. 

He slid down the ladder and rushed out into the pouring rain. Cullen threw his head back, feeling the cold drops cover his body, and the loud splashing slowly drowned out the voices. If he was shedding any tears no one would have been the wiser. The ex Templar stood on the battlements; soaked, broken, and fatigued, he whispered. 

"Maker preserve me."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post on here. Blustersquall inspired me to "give it a shot" so here we are. Be gentle. :)


End file.
